


The Queen's Birthday

by CheekyBeckett (SheppardMcKay)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Gen, Implied Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/CheekyBeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen of a matriarchal society has plans for her birthday present, i.e. Lt. Col. John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> This was my very first SGA fic. Written as a birthday present for Theladymore

The day was grey and a cold wind blew across the stark fields. The Chief of Security looked around satisfied. She had just posted a fresh guard at the Ancestral Ring, to keep the Lanteans from returning. It would not do if they came too soon. Too soon to collect the Queen's prize before she'd had a chance to play with it.

Pulling her cloak around herself she headed for a small outbuilding on the far side of the fields. Inside, she nodded at her guards and descended the narrow and dank staircase. Once below, however, the catacombs beneath the surface opened up and out and were swathed with rich tapestries and the finest silks. Turning sharply at the end of a large corridor she headed for the largest room. The Throne Room.

Entering, she approached the throne and bowed her head. "My Queen," she said. It was both a greeting and a request of her Lady's attention. There, within the rich glow of candlelight, sweet incense filling the room, sitting upon a raised golden dais, was her queen.

The Queen looked up from the scrolls she had been perusing in her lap. "Captain," she intoned. "I did not expect you to seek audience so early this day. Is anything amiss?"

"Quite the opposite, my Queen. I merely wished to be among the first to congratulate you upon this special day." True. She also could not contain her excitement at the special prize she had procured for her queen.

The Queen smiled but studied her Captain's face intently. She was no fool. "We thank you. But there is something else..." she let the statement hang between them.

"Yes, your Majesty. There is. I and my soldiers have searched long and hard for a gift worthy of your Highness. We have worked diligently and I am proud to say we are able to bring before you a most handsome gift. We pray it brings you great pleasure, my Lady."

The Queen's eyes shined. If the Captain was this proud and eager to present her gift, it must truly be something to give her full attention to. "And this handsome gift you speak of...you have brought it here?"

"Yes, Lady. We are heavily fortified here, no reason to fear it being stolen, and I wished you to have it as soon as possible. I had thought you would like to enjoy yourself without waiting to go back to Homeworld."

The Captain's words intrigued the queen more than she wished to let on. She raised her hand and waved her slim fingers. 

"You think correctly. I admit, you have whetted my appetite for this mysterious gift. Have it brought forth immediately, that I may thank you."

The Captain hesitated. She lowered her gaze and her voice while leaning towards the queen.

"A suggestion, your Majesty. You may rather have it brought before you not here in the Throne Room but in your Highness' special Chamber."

The Queen's eyes widened. She felt an unexpected thrill run through her. She quickly composed her face and answered.

"Very well. Have it brought to the Chamber and I shall meet you there."

The Queen abruptly stood and clapped her hands sharply.

"The Morning Audience is brought to a close for today. Any remaining offworld supplicants are most welcome to stay and be Our guests on this special day and come before Us again tomorrow."

With that she gathered her voluminous yet delicate robes and swept out of the room, in the wake of bowing subjects and offworlders.

Her heart beat faster and her pace quickened. If the Captain lived up to her promises, this was going to be a very special day indeed. She and her honor guard approached a small unassuming hallway that branched off the Guard and Communications Rooms. At the very end stood a slim door covered with intrinsic patterns and the most beautiful filigree. It was also heavily bolted.

The Queen and the Chief of Security had the only keys. The queen lifted the sash of her gown and produced a set of keys on a silver chain. She quickly and efficiently slipped each bolt in turn.

The stonework chamber had a definite chill . The Queen liked it that way. Others brought to the room were not usually in a position to complain of it. She dismissed the guard and set them in front of the door outside. She took a moment of her solitariness to inhale and gather her thoughts. She loved this chamber. The coolness, the scent, the slight echo at an elevated voice.

In the center of the chamber was a stone table, waist high, topped with reinforced steel. The steel top shone under the soft globes above. The light also picked up certain darkened stains swirling down the stonework pedestal on which the table rested. Stains that could not be removed, even if the Queen had wished them to be. She didn't.

Against the wall in the far corner, another stonework piece. An imposing chair with a tall back. The seat and arms were deeply grooved from numerous occupants over the years. Embedded into the stone were iron cuffs. One for each limb and another larger one for placing about the neck.

Another chair, meant for the Queen herself, was near. Made of precious metals and overlaid with silver. She placed herself here and waited, still admiring her surroundings.

A knock, and then the door swung open slowly. The Captain entered, her face flushed and wearing a pleased smile.

"My Lady," she bowed. "Your people wish to present you with the best they had to offer. I place before you your gift."

She stepped aside and held her arm out towards the door. Two tall female guards, fierce and Amazonian, stood in the doorway. The Queen's gaze drifted down. There between them, bound and gagged and on his knees, was a man. Clothes torn and already sporting a bloody bandage upon his arm. The Queen looked questioningly at her captain.

"Forgive me my Lady but it was...necessary. He was not an easy catch."

The Queen waved her hand. "Of course, of course. If he had been he would not be a worthy trophy." She rose from her seat. "Let us see him."

The guards dragged the man into the room and before their queen. The Captain crossed back to the door, closing and bolting it. Then turned around to watch the fruits of her labor.

The Queen gently put out her hand, running her fingers through the prisoner's hair. A most unusual texture. She enjoyed the way it felt running over her palm.

Impatient now, she pulled his head back slightly so as to see his face more clearly. And she smiled.

Small bruises and cuts aside, he was a dangerously handsome man. The queen trailed her fingers down from his hair and ever so softly across his cheek. "And who is our guest, Captain?" she questioned.

Now was the time the captain had been waiting for. "A Lantean soldier, My Queen. Our intelligence identified him as their military leader, Col. John Sheppard." She could not keep the note of triumph from her voice.

The queen slowly let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. "The Lantean military leader?" The one they had all heard heroic tales of since their Intelligence Network had become aware of and started gathering information on the Lanteans of the Ancient City.

He definitely looked the part. Handsome and dashing, even while unconscious. His body appeared lean but she suspected it belied a hidden strength. Weaklings did not become military leaders. This was good. A man with strength and endurance could last a very long time.

The queen looked fondly at her Chief of Security. "A worthy trophy indeed, Captain. You have outdone yourself this time. I commend you."

"Thank you, my Lady. Your kind praise is my reward." Yes, true. That and being allowed to watch the upcoming proceedings.

"How long will he be..." the Queen trailed off.

"Not much longer, Majesty. We used distillate of Phelos. He should be coming around quite soon."

Distillate of Phelos. The Queen knew the various drugs and poisons her guards used. Fast acting and also wears off quickly. Mainly used for moving prisoners from one cell to another.

Seemingly to prove her thoughts, a low moan was suddenly heard in the chamber. Glancing down, the occupants all saw the man twitch slightly against his bindings.

"It seems our guest is thinking of joining us. Perhaps we should make him more comfortable."

At the queen's words the Captain immediately snapped her fingers and indicated the large stone chair to the two guards. They dragged him over and none too gently placed him in the chair. They cut the rope bonds around his feet and hands but left the gag in place. He was quickly cuffed and bound into the various metal restraints.

The queen stepped back to admire their handiwork. "Thank you. Take your positions at the door." The guards inclined their heads in respect and went to stand one on each side of the doorway.

Another muffled groan was heard, slightly louder than the last. The man's head lolled against the neck restraint. The queen felt her blood quicken. His eyelids started to flutter, the eyes attempting to adjust to the soft light levels in his new surroundings. He lifted his head of his own accord and this time it stayed upright. Squinting, he groggily tried to take in the situation.

The queen stepped before him once again and drank in the sight. Magnificent, she thought.

Without turning she spoke to the captain. "I believe it is time, " she said, "to call for the Master Interrogator."

Not quite in charge of all his faculties as he may be, the Colonel seemed to have understood that last statement quite well. Weakly and futilely he pulled against his restraints.

The Captain toggled the small radio attached to her shoulder and relayed the queen's command. She listened to her earpiece, nodding her head. "She is on her way, my Lady."

"Very well. Perhaps it's time to prepare."

Not dropping her gaze from the Colonel the Queen stepped back and touched a panel in the wall. A good sized silver tray produced itself from a slot in the wall near the chair. Various metal tools, vials, and needles were arranged upon it. The Colonel had turned his head at the noise and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the tray. He swiveled his head back to look the queen in the eye.

She returned the stare and to her pleasure she read defiance in his deep hazel eyes. This was going to be deeply satisfying.

Moving again she stepped close to the man and bent slightly forward. A quick almost imperceptible flick of the wrist produced a small silver dagger from her sleeve and slid neatly into her palm. She reached forward and held it to his cheek, her other hand gliding through his hair again. Slowly she drew the dagger down softly along his chinline and then down his long neck. With one agile movement she slashed his tattered uniform from neck to waist, exposing his chest and torso. She let her eyes rake over him with appreciation. Oh, yes. Deeply satisfying.

There was a knock at the door. The queen stood up and glided back to her chair, arranging her skirts around her as she seated herself. She looked to her faithful Captain, who was not even attempting to hide her own smile.

"I believe the Interrogator is here. Don't keep her waiting."

As the captain crossed to allow the Master Interrogator access, the queen leaned back in her chair and once again locked eyes with the hero of Atlantis. This was going to be a very good day. The Queen smiled. Her heart sang. And she was happy.


End file.
